


fluffcember 2020

by minoth



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta we die like Zanza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoth/pseuds/minoth
Summary: pyra’s a little too convincing for her own good, at times
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Kagutsuchi | Brighid, Homura | Pyra/Nia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. sharing a drink (pyra/nia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pyra’s a little too convincing for her own good, at times

“Jenerossi tea,” Pyra says, looking a little like an excited puppy, and holds a cup out to her.

  
Nia stares.

“For you,” Pyra clarifies. “I brewed it myself. It’s my favorite, so I thought you’d like to try some, too.”

She’s so eager, so… so cute. Nia’s face falls a little bit, but she accepts the cup, takes a sniff. It smells like hot orange and some sort of herb. Good, refreshing, if a little strong. She takes an experimental sip, keenly aware of Pyra’s expectant glances.

“This is… a little spicy for my tastes,” Nia admits, coughs gingerly into her cup. But Pyra’s looking at her expectantly, and the tea does smell good, and it’s Pyra, so she drinks it without complaining.

“You don’t have to finish it,” Pyra says, a little too excited, a little too worried. Nia scowls at her.

“I can handle it,” she says, downs the entire cup and stares Pyra triumphantly in the eye. Pyra cringes.

Nia promptly folds in half, coughing weakly and flushed to the tips of her ears, and beside her, Pyra makes a face like she’s let a stray gariffa into the house.

“Spicy,” Nia manages, wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and mewls when Pyra sighs and rubs her shoulder blades. This is embarrassing. This is so, so humiliating. She wants to sink into the ground. Maybe die, while she’s at it.

“Pyra,” she gasps, dissolves into another coughing fit and glowers through watery eyes at the cup, innocently sitting on the table. “I am never drinking that again.”

“You didn’t have to drink it to begin with,” Pyra says, ever the voice of reason, but she’s scratching between her ears and pulling Nia into her arms, and Nia purrs contently and groans.

“You’re mean,” she complains, and leans into Pyra’s touch. “You made me drink that tea. This is all your fault.”

“How so?” Pyra wonders, and she’s laughing softly, resting her chin on top of Nia’s head now. She's so warm. Distractingly warm.

“I know what you’re doing,” Nia says. “You used those… your puppy eyes on me. You know I can’t resist those.”

“Mhm,” Pyra says, pets through her hair. Nia fumes silently.

“You’re mean,” she repeats.

“The meanest,” Pyra agrees.

“I’m never drinking your horrible tea again,” Nia growls. She knows Pyra won’t take it personally. She never does.

“You don’t have to,” Pyra says, for the third time that night.

“Okay,” Nia allows. “Say, Pyra.”

Pyra hums above her. It rumbles through her chest. Nia takes a moment to compose herself.

“Do you like orange cream?”

“It’s… not really my thing,” Pyra says, almost delicately, like she doesn’t quite know where this is going and she’s afraid to ask, and Nia knows she’s struck gold. She smiles into her chest.

“That’s okay,” she lies. “It’s not to everyone’s taste.”

She resolves to make Rex teach her how to make those irresistible eyes at Pyra in the very near future, and to make Akhos teach her to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!


	2. reassurance (brighid/mythra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brighid and mythra talk about their insecurities

Mythra sprawls off balance, over a root of all things.

  
She’s darting at Brighid one moment, yelping in alarm and falling flat on her ass the next, and her palms sting where sand scuffs them.  
Brighid freezes, tilts her head, then breaks out of her stupor and rushes to her side. Mythra wonders if it’s possible for her face to melt off, and whether the sudden heat should be attributed to her own embarrassment or Brighid’s proximity, and she doesn’t get to continue her train of thought after that, because Brighid is crouching next to her, steadying her shoulders.

  
“Are you hurt?” she asks, calm as always. Her hands are so warm and soft. Mythra turns the approximate color of a nearby flamii.

  
“No,” she croaks out. God. Brighid is… so much. She’s so close. “Just bruised something, probably.”

  
“You fought well, for… as long as it lasted,” Brighid says, a little uneasy, and Mythra snorts.

  
“No need to pretend,” she sighs. “Even I know my limits.”  
Brighid raises an eyebrow at that, smiles at her in a way that feels just this side of teasing.

  
“Come now,” she says, stands from her crouch and folds her arms over her chest. “You tripped. It could have happened to anyone.”

  
“Yeah, but it happens to me constantly,” Mythra grumbles. She stands, too, dusts herself off and fixes the skirt of her dress. “I’m always tripping over shit - over stuff - and it’s annoying. I see the looks Addam and you all give me.”

  
Brighid sighs. “Oh, Mythra. There’s honestly nothing wrong with being clumsy. We all have our faults, do we not?”

  
“I guess,” Mythra says. Frowns. “You don’t have to coddle me, you know.”

  
“I know. I’m not coddling you,” Brighid replies, and they fall silent for a while.  
Then: “Mythra.”

  
Mythra glances at her, tries to fight the blush creeping up her neck back down again.  
“You’re too hard on yourself,” Brighid says, still frowning at her, and reaches for her hand. Mythra is infinitely glad for her gloves, because she really doesn’t need Brighid to feel her gross, sweaty palms.

  
“I know. There’s just… so much pressure on me,” she admits, matches Brighid’s frown, and then she’s being tugged gently along, and they’re walking back to camp, or at least in the general direction of it. “Everyone expects so much of me because I'm the Aegis, and I don’t even know what I’m doing half of the time. Sometimes I just feel like an idiot.”

  
Brighid sighs, squeezes her hand. It’s a comforting gesture.  
“Would you believe me if I told you I harbor the same insecurities?” she asks, stops in her tracks and tilts her head to face Mythra. Her eyes crack ever so slightly open.

  
“It’s not easy, being His Majesty’s blade. It comes with many responsibilities, and many times, I don’t feel up to them. The only thing to do is to simply try your best, and hope that the people around you will understand.”  
Mythra hums. She has a point.

  
“Come on,” Brighid says, squeezes her hand again. “The others are waiting for us.”  
Mythra follows her silently, sidles a little bit closer and allows herself to simply enjoy the moment and the sensation of Brighid holding her hand for as long as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
